Legend of Zelda Thian's advent
by ThrystValian
Summary: We join Link in a simpler Life, well as simple as it gets in Hyrule, growing up with his best friend Thian, until they realize they are not Kokiri and have been lied to by the entire village. Thian is banished after Stalwolves appear intent on killing him
1. Chapter 1 Subchapter 1

Legend of Zelda Thian's Advent

Chapter 1 Farewell to the Forest  
Subchapter 1

"It never rains in the forest, this can only be an omen" claimed Mido the self proclaimed leader of the Kokiri race. A flash of lightning followed by the rolling of thunder emphasized his claim. Hushed speech broke out amongst the Kokiri exchanging worries of whether this omen was ill or not. Saria only seemed thoughtful as Mido continued "Do not worry, I the Great Mido will protect our village from anyone or anything foolish enough to set foot in uninvited" the following murmurs betrayed the fact that they weren't calmed by this at all.

Lightning struck again this time closer causing Fado to scream and run into the corner where she sat huddled up with her knees to her chest shaking in fear. Saria stood up and the entire meeting hall fell silent Fado even stopped shaking for a moment. "What do we have to fear" Saria asked them "We have lived in this forest since the three goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru first created Hyrule." Life seemed to have been restored in the room as assured smiles replaced worried frowns. "And what is more" Saria continued "Even the Gorons can stand the rain, why can't we" "Because this isn't an ordinary drizzle Saria" Mido said savagely "This is a Storm. Lightning is scorching the ground and splitting trees" thunder rumbled as if chuckling at their dismay at its work. Saria nodded " I know this Mido, all I am saying is we should not be afraid, but accept whatever the goddesses have planned for us" murmurs of agreement brought the kokiri to their feet even Fado dared to come out of her corner. Mido rolled his eyes "Which was what I was trying to say" the meeting hall erupted in laughter which was ended abruptly as the Thunder crackled violently and the night time air was as bright as day as several bolts of lightning seemed to all converge and strike the same spot.

Just as suddenly as it began it ended along with the rain. The drumming of rain and crackle of thunder replaced by crying two tiny voices cried out loudly in the night. Saria was the first to run out of the hall to investigate quickly followed by Fado and Mido and several others as the meeting hall was quickly emptied. Mido who had stopped for a torch pushed his way through the now crowd which had gathered around Saria and Fado. Upon reaching the center Mido nearly dropped the torch, for Saria and Fado each held a squirming bundle wrapped in white linen with the mark of the gods stitched into its fabric, the sacred object of wisdom, power, and courage. Fado looked up from a now smiling face "Mido, what does this mean?" As much as Mido wished he knew the answer he did not, luckily Saria came to his rescue and said "It is a part of the goddesses plan for us, so all we can do is hope it means well." Mido gave a nod and a call came from the crowd "But what are they?" Saria stood and pulled back some of the linen and revealed a blonde head and blue eyes, Fado followed suit revealing a head of short silver hair and deep green eyes. Saria smiled and said "They are children."

I do not own Legend of Zelda.

Whether you liked it and want to offer praise or hate it and want to tell me I suck, please review. Anonymous Reviews enabled.


	2. Subchapter 2

Subchapter 2

"Hurry up Thian or we'll leave you behind" Link yelled from up ahead with Saria. Thian shook his head "This secret place better be as amazing as you said Link or so help me" Thian leaped over the expanse barely landing on the other side Saria jumped in the air "You Did it" Link and Saria giggled and Thian rolled his eyes. It had been 10 years since the night of the storm; the night Link and Thian appeared in Kokiri village. Saria and Fado each taking on the responsibility of raising one of them, Saria had raised Link and Fado who decided to stay behind rather than enter the Lost Woods, raised Thian. Once Link and Saria's laughter ceased they continued onward and Thian followed, it felt like they were going in circles each grove they came to was identical to the last.

After several minutes had past Thian grew annoyed, stopping he said "Are we actually going anywhere, how can you tell that where we stand now is any different from the clearing we stood in 15 minutes ago" Link and Saria smiled, Thian got this way when they drew things out. He was always so serious, he wanted everything quick precise and to the point or else he grew impatient. Saria assured him "We know where we are going don't worry." Link nodded "It is a perfect place to come to get away from every body else, and play in secret." Thian brightened at this "You should have told me earlier lead on." They pressed on at a much more reasonable pace since Thian's recent change in heart. "Just through here" Saria said somewhat hushed as they entered they passed through the last tunnel.

The awaiting sight took Thian's breath away as he stood staring mouth agape at this sudden opening in the canopy of leaves above them. The sky so blue shown brightly lighting the area in front of them. Saria and Link smiled at his reaction and said "Told you so" in unison. Thian nodded "You did" Saria giggled as Thian continued to stare. His looked up ahead seeing an entrance to a maze the walls of which were hedges. "What's through there?" Thian asked curiously, Link smiled "The Best Part come on" he and Saria took off through the entrance and around the first corner. Thian jumped startled that he had been left behind he made a late start and called after them, but as he made it to the entrance the atmosphere changed. Thian froze and looked to either side of him. He felt he wasn't alone, that he was somehow in danger.

All at once his suspicions were confirmed as a bony paw pierced the surface of the ground next to him. Thian cowered back tripping and as he hit the ground the abomination pulled itself further above the surface. Two glowing yellow eyes pierced his soul as a wolf like creature from beyond the grave fully surfaced. It uttered a bone chilling howl that sent chills down Thian's spine. He had nothing to ward off this beast of the damned, and its claws would tear through his Kokiri vest as easily as his skin. The beast drew nearer to Thian, Link and Saria could never make it back to him in time. The wolf-like fiend lunged at Thian sinking its teeth deep into his shoulder and began to claw at his chest. Thian cried out in pain which assured Link and Saria's fears that he was in danger as they ran back the way they came Thian suddenly felt strange the pain ceased and he had a sudden unrelenting urge to fight back. As Link and Saria closed in on the final turn that led to the entrance a Yelp sounded loudly followed by a bright light. As they turned the corner Thian stood there panting. His left side from his shoulder down was drenched in blood. "THIAN" Link shouted as he ran to him followed by Saria.

Thian blinked and hid his right hand behind his back without thinking. "Um…yes…I am" Saria was investigating his wounds "It looks to have been a Stalwolf, but you are healing remarkably quickly" she tore a piece of clothe from her dress and looked at Thian "Take your shirt off and sit down so I can bandage you up" Thian did as he was told and as she worked Link shook his head "Fado is going to lose it. We will be lucky if she will let Thian ever come into the Lost Woods again." When Saria had finished she looked at Link seriously "We all will be postponing any and all planned visits to the Lost Woods until we are better prepared for attacks from Stalwolves Thian got lucky this time I'm not willing to take any chances on that luck running out." Link nodded as Thian stood up "Really Saria I'm fi.." Saria raised her hand cutting him off "My decision is final" Link and Thian nodded "Yes Ma am" Saria smiled at that "Now let's go home" She headed off at an agreeable pace that Thian could match even in his injured state.

I do not own Legend of Zelda.

Whether you liked it and want to offer praise or hate it and want to tell me I suck, please review. Anonymous Reviews enabled.


	3. Subchapter 3

Surprisingly Fado didn't scold Thian, she didn't worry over his wound, and she didn't even demand why it took so long she just fainted. Thian held her up with his good arm while Link fanned her and Saria tried to come up with something to tell her when she came to. Thian shook his head "this is all my fault" Saria shushed him "It wasn't your fault Thian, it isn't like you woke up this morning and said "I'm going to have a near death scrape with a Stalwolf"" Link snickered slightly and stopped when he received a withering look from Saria. Thian only nodded as Fado began to come to. She rubbed her forehead as Thian helped her stand "I had the strangest dream" she said "That Thian went to the Lost Woods with Link and Saria after hearing my warnings and came back with blood all over the vest and pants I made him and a bandaged shoulder." Saria laughed nervously "That's so silly Fado, I mean that of course would never happen" Saria motioned for Link and Thian to sneak out as she spoke. Thian and Link nodded and slowly made for the window. Fado smiled and nodded seemingly not noticing Link and Thian's attempt at escape "Isn't it silly" she laughed and then added coldly "Thian where do you and Link think you are going"

Thian and Link stopped dead in their tracks, and slowly turned "Umm…No where" Link said weakly, Thian nodded "Just getting some fresh air." Fado turned her expression cold as ice and full or fury Saria motioned wildly for them to run. Link stepped up "Oh that reminds me, Mido needed me to pull up all the rocks in his yard and that is quite the job alone" the hint in Link's voice was as plain as the glance he gave Thian. Thian's expression became hopeful "Oh Link allow me to help you" Link nodded quickly as Fado began walking toward them "We should hurry since Mido might be angry at us for waiting until so late in the day" Thian nodded "So let's go" and with that Link and Thian dove out the window barely avoiding Fado's grasp. They tucked and rolled and to Thian's surprise his shoulder didn't hurt. They kept running as Fado screamed after them through the window "You can't run forever, you have to eat dinner some time!!" she panted slowly and fixed her hair regaining her composure.

Saria went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "I know you are just worried about him, I'm sorry I put him in situations where you can't protect him" Fado suddenly wrapped her arms around Saria and began to sob into her shoulder, Saria held her comfortingly. "It just so hard Saria" Fado said between sobs "I mean they are going to leave someday, we both know they aren't true Kokiri" she sniffled "They are sure to find out when we run out of excuses as to why they don't have fairies of their own" Fado's fairy, resting on her shoulder, seemed to sadden with this as did Saria's fairy and was now on Saria's shoulder. Saria waited until she had gotten all her worries said before speaking "Fado I share all these worries, though I am ashamed to admit it, If it were my choice as to whether they stayed here forever or left on the journey the goddesses have in store for them I would keep hem here forever" Fado looked up and wiped her tears away but still sniffled "Thank you Saria, sometimes I wonder if I could make it if it weren't for you" Fado went off to fix herself up after crying and Saria sighed before going to the window and watching Thian and Link goof around in Mido's yard until Mido finally lost his patience and chased them all the way to the entrance to the grove of the Great Deku tree. Saria laughed and shook her head at least for today they still lived in the forest.

Whether you liked it and want to offer praise or hate it and want to tell me I suck, please review. Anonymous Reviews enabled.


	4. Subchapter 4

That night Thian slept uneasy he kept having dreams of when he was attacked, how suddenly he had the strength to rip the Stalwolf's jaw apart freeing him and at the same time vanquishing the beast which erupted in bright blue flames. Thian sat up and stared at the back of his right hand. When it all had happened a glowing golden triangle appeared on the back of his hand. He clenched his hand tight and said quietly "What does it all mean?" he sighed and put his face in his hands, before standing up and going to his window. Faint noises of an uneasy sleeper came from Link's tree house. Thian sighed thinking that Link must be dreaming of how he wasn't in time to save him form the Stalwolf. Thian got dressed he decided to take a walk and clear his head, maybe pop in on Link and let him know it's just a dream.

The night air was still and silent save that of the occasional Deku scrub shifting in the night. Thian took a stroll along the path that led a course all around the village. The end of which was Link's tree house, Thian thought it best that he wake him just before he planned to go back to sleep otherwise Link would want to walk with him. Thian's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping up ahead. Thian changed his gape and was now stealthily moving toward the noise just in time to see the figure of a person run into the tunnel that led to the grove of the Deku tree. Thian thought this to be quite unusual why would anyone wait until the cover of night to visit the Deku tree? Granted Mido did guard the entrance sometimes because he believed that if he didn't the Kokiri would bother the Great Deku tree with trivial matters that they could settle themselves.

Still if the matter were important enough to sneak in to consult the Deku Tree, then surely Mido would approve of it. It was all too odd to leave alone. Thian followed after the figure doing his best to walk silently. After several moment of Thian wincing at every noise he made he made it to the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's grove. Whoever had snuck out was indeed consulting the Deku tree, Thian could just barely make out their conversation. "So it is as you first worried Deku tree, monsters are appearing in the forest. Just today a Stalwolf appeared for the first time in centuries, and it did not attack Link or I, It did not even appear when we entered the maze to the Sacred Grove. Like you predicted, they are bent on destroying him." It was Saria, but why did this matter that required consulting the Deku tree in secret, Thian listened on as the Deku Tree spoke in a great rumbling voice.

"For the time being interact with Thian and Link as you normally would. Do not give them any reason to question that they are not Kokiri, for as long as they believe that they are Kokiri then they will not dare to leave the forest as a Kokiri would die upon leaving. We must keep Thian here; there is too much risk for him outside the forest." Saria nodded "What should I do if your other worries come true, that he will become fancied with what lies beyond the forest, that he will develop the urge to travel the world" Thian's cheeks grew hot, Saria and the Deku tree had been lying to him this whole time. Ever since he could remember, tear streamed down his cheeks, he wasn't a Kokiri then what was he. "Simply remind him that any Kokiri who ventures out of the forest will die" Saria nodded again "Thank you Great Deku Tree."

If their conversation went any further he didn't know for he had run back the way he came in tears. The sun was just beginning to rise and the other Kokiri were just waking up and beginning to exit their homes. They all watched some worried and some still half asleep as Thian ran towards the entrance to their village. All at once a little to late they realized his intent. Sadness mixed with a sense of betrayal made his ears deaf to the Kokiri's pleas and warnings as Thian ran through the tunnel leading to a bridge and a voice cut through the rest that made him stop dead in his tracks. Tears staining his vest he sniffled. The voice belonged to Fado who now stood at his side touching his arm comfortingly. She had always been so kind to him. Was she in on it to?

Fado spoke gently "Thian dear heart what's wrong. What could bring such tears in place of the smile that brightens my mornings?" Thian wiped away his tears and looked at her calming himself "Did you know?" he said quietly. Fado blinked "Did I know what?" Thian fully turned facing her "Did you know that I wasn't a Kokiri?" he said slight anger in his voice. Fado was taken aback and stood their in shocked silence for some time before saying "Now who would fill your head with such nonsense", before Thian could answer they were joined by Link and Saria each worried and yet relived to see he hadn't plunged through to the outside world. Thian looked hatefully at Saria so that when she met his gaze she looked deeply hurt. Thian only shook his head "Ask Saria, Fado, ask her who filled my head with the nonsense that Link and I are not Kokiri" Link went almost as white as Saria at hearing this. Fado turned to Saria and looked like she might scream and at the same time like she might cry. Link went from pale white to beat red and grabbed Thian by the collar of his shirt "Saria would Never say that Thian, and you know it. Now admit it. Admit that you are lying and this is just some stupid prank to get attention" Thian met Link's anger with a cold indifference "Ask her yourself, and we will see who is lying to whom" Link cocked an arm back as if to hit Thian and Saria intervened "Link Stop" Link let go of Thian and turned "But Saria he.." "He's telling the truth" Fado just looked off her arms crossed over her chest, as Link shook his head "No he's not" Link shook his head.

Saria was crying for the first time Thian had ever seen her but it didn't move him. He turned his back on them and made to cross the bridge and enter the outside world when a hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him back. It was Mido; Thian was in no mood to deal with Mido and his scoldings. To Thian's surprise no scoldings were given, Mido didn't even look angry. He appeared to be tired, and somewhat saddened as he looked from Thian to Link and only said "Follow me to the meeting hall." They did as they were told, Thian only because he was confused and Link only because Saria gave him a nod of approval. Thian and Link stood in confusion in the center of the meeting hall. It had been locked and they had been forbidden to play around it as far back as they could remember, actually standing in it now only added to the oddness of the situation. Mido was fiddling with one of the six locks on a chest. Link turned and glared at Thian "Great Job you probably got us in trouble" Thian glared back "Oh tell yourself another bed time story Link you have no idea what's even going on" Link looked like he might take a swing but Mido threw the chest open loudly and pulled out two pieces of cloth made so white and so fine that they could have never came from the forest.

Thian watched them intently one in particular felt so familiar to him, he had to suppress the urge to pull it from Mido's grasp aggressively when it was offered. Link took his and asked "What are these" Mido sighed "They are the blankets we found you two in, ten years ago" Link looked abashed at yet another mention that they were not born here "What are you talking about Mido, Kokiris aren't born in white linen blankets remember yo.." Mido shook his head "You two aren't Kokiri Link, I'm sorry." Link shook his head "That can't be possible, then what are we, and why did you lie to us this entire time" Thian nodded "My sentiments exactly" Mido rubbed his temples "We believe you are Hylians a race that resemble humans but have pointed ears like us" as Mido said this Thian and Link instinctively rubbed one of their ears, Thian stopped suddenly full of interest "Tell us about the Hylians, what are they like" Link wasn't as interested still not over the realization that he was not a Kokiri. Mido had sat down "Well from what we know here in the forest they are the people most connected with the three goddesses. They are often referred to as the people of the gods."

Thian nodded growing more and more excited with the fact that he was something so much better than some fairy doomed to an eternal life in a forest. Link looked troubled "Does this mean we have to leave the forest" Mido stood and shook his head "No, in fact The Great Deku has ordered that you two are to be kept in the forest until he says different." Link brightened at this while Thian darkened. Despite all the protests he could voice he kept quiet. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't watch him or the exit forever. Mido dismissed them and told them to go about life as usual. As Thian and Link walked out they was an awkward tension that Link decided to break first "Look some bad things were said back there at the entrance" Thian nodded "Apology accepted, Hopefully we can put this behind us" Link glared "Now wait don't you have an apology to make" Thian shrugged "I don't see why I would, I mean I was right. We aren't Kokiri and Saria knew I have nothing to apologize for" Link turned red and said through clenched teeth "You made her cry, not to mention the guilt you must have put Fado through, they couldn't tell us. The Deku tree told them not to." Thian quite the opposite of Link grew cold when angry rather then flaring up about to explode "A betrayal is a betrayal, we were lied to and they had to answer for it. So some feelings got hurt in the process nothing that won't blow over in a couple of days"

Link shoved Thian nearly causing him to fall "What's with you, ever since you were attacked by that Stalwolf you have changed." Thian grabbed Link by the throat and lifted him off his feet, on his right hand the triangle had reappeared as Thian spoke coldly "You have no Idea" Link fell suddenly as Thian had let go and walked off. Link sat there coughing gasping for breath rubbing where Thian had nearly strangled him. A Saria had just saw what was going on and ran over "Link your neck" it was bruised a dark purple where Thian had gripped "We have to get you something for that come on, I'll have Fado speak to Thian" she helped Link up and aided him home where she would apply some herbs mashed into a paste that would numb the pain. On one of her trips to get Link some water she spotted Fado and told her what had transpired.

Fado was shocked and promised Saria that she would give him a stern talking to. It was one thing to treat a friend the way he had, but Link and Thian were still unaware that they were brothers, twins at that. Night soon fell and Fado still hadn't seen hide or hair of Thian. After speaking with Saria, Mido, and other Kokiri she realized no one had seen him since he had throttled Link. "We have been guarding the Bridge all day" Mido said with worry "I guarantee he hasn't left the forest" Saria nodded "And The Great Deku Tree says he still feels his presence in the forest, his mind is buzzing, so he's either still upset or he is planning something." Fado nodded "He must have slipped into the Lost Woods" everyone nodded in agreement "We will have to send search parties in after him, but don't tell Link" Fado said warning Saria "His pride will still be hurt over the little spat they had after Mido told them most of the truth." They all nodded and Saria said "Their actions come of no surprise, they act just like siblings." Mido nodded "Brothers will quarrel they say." Link gasped and nearly gave himself away in his hiding place listening to them. Thian was his brother, so even in the meeting hall Mido still withheld the whole truth. Link grudgingly realized that Thian was right. He had to find him and make amends so Thian wouldn't leave the forest without him. The forest was no longer their home, and in actuality it never was. They had been lied to throughout their entire childhood. Link stood and slinked away towards the lost woods refusing to wipe away the tears caused by this realization.

I do not own Legend of Zelda.

Whether you liked it and want to offer praise or hate it and want to tell me I suck, please review. Anonymous Reviews enabled.


	5. Subchapter 5

Subchapter 5

Deep in the Lost Woods Thian tightened his right fist, he had spent the entire day gaining more and more control over his new found ability. He was resistant to harm, far stronger than he had believed mortally possible, and to his astonishment able to survive terminal injuries. For in his experiments he had fallen from a tree and split his skull on a rock. Though doused in blood he rose as if he had only received a mild bump. "What is this power" he asked out loud answered by silence. He inspected the linen blanket he had been found in. The glowing triangle resembled the three golden triangles in the mark of the gods. "Is it only coincidental that I am of a people that are chosen by the goddesses that I was found in a blanket with the mark of the goddesses?" The glowing triangle appeared on his had and he observed it closely "I'd be a fool to dismiss this as a birthmark." All at once Thian realized it had grown late, and that after all that had transpired at dawn and there after, a search party would surely be formed and plunge into the Lost Woods in hopes of finding him. He dusted himself off sighed, the blood would surely make matters worse but there was no helping it.

Not looking forward to the interrogation looming over his head and the resulting beefed up watches of the entrance, Thian started back towards the village. After a while Thian began recognizing faint noises in the distance as voices of the Kokiri in the search party. The light from their torches grew brighter as they drew closer. Thian sighed he knew they would carry on about how worried they were, and how since the attack entrance to the Lost Woods was forbidden. They seemed to be resting in a clearing when he drew close it sounded like a heated argument. Thian peered around a tree and saw Mido and a Kokiri that Thian had seen in passing but did not know. "This is Madness" the Kokiri proclaimed "We know very well that the monsters are only after Link and Thian if a Kokiri happens to be around they wouldn't mind making the poor soul an appetizer before the main course" several Kokiri nodded in agreement and Mido looked like he might just throttle him but instead he only spoke savagely "I cannot believe that you would really leave Thian and Link in danger just to save your own sorry hide." The Kokiri looked taken aback as Mido continued "You were there yourself the night of the storm. You know as well as I do that we have to try to prevent what the Deku foretold."

Saria was silent but nodded and others did as well. The Kokiri shook his head "We cannot the boy has already made an attempt to leave the forest and in the same day he disobeys you Saria and even Fado. In full knowledge that he was forbidden to enter the Lost Woods he did anyway." Fado was in tears and looked like she might say something but Saria was faster "We can see the hopelessness of the situation far better than you can Rido." She paused to brush away a tear and Mido continued for her "Rido your worries for the safety of yourself and the village are noted. Considering the situation and you worries I find that we continue on until we find Thian and Link" Thian pulled back behind the tree Link was missing to? Thian was sure that Link had probably entered the forest before the search party in hopes of finding Thian first. Link was never one to just lie down and take a beating. Thian shook his head seeing all he trouble he was causing. Thian sighed he had to find Link and settle things, for their friendship would never recover until it was settled.

Whether you liked it and want to offer praise or hate it and want to tell me I suck, please review. Anonymous Reviews enabled.


	6. Subchapter 6

Link stopped and panted heavily catching his breath. He must have taken a wrong turn or something. He had never seen this part of the forest before, and he wasn't entirely sure which way he had come to get here. It was very dark in this part of the woods, but he moved on he had to find Thian and tell them what he had overheard. Link came to a clearing and squinting he believed he saw a large doorway between to pillars that held up an arch. Upon closer inspection he found that steady warmth emanated from the opening. No warmth could be found in the village without aide of a fire. Curiosity getting the better of him, Link passed through the doorway entering a very warm yet very dark corridor. After several moments of walking blind Link saw a light up ahead, this quickened his pace filling him with a strong desire to see what was so closely connected to the forest. To his dismay just when the path became fully lit he met with several large stones from a cave in and could go no further. In his disappointment he nearly smacked himself in the head he had forgotten why he had come upon the doorway in the first place. Link turned and ran as hard as he could back the way he had came.

Thian was just passing on to the next clearing when Link came back through the door. Thian had not noticed the door at all but had just ran through the clearing and on to the next, Link called after him his voice muffled by leaves went unnoticed by Thian as he ran on. Link shivered he suddenly missed the warm corridor very much as he ran after Thian hoping to catch up to him. Thian was running like a mad man trying to find Link. Thian's vest was torn in placed where a Stalwolf had taken him by surprise. Thian's mind played out all the possibilities and not one turned out good for Link if he met up with a Stalwolf. He ducked to avoid a branch just as he entered another clearing and skidded to a stop when he raised his head. There must have been a dozen pairs of glowing yellow eyes all fixed on him. Thian knew from his experiments earlier that his power would save him from true harm and death, but he couldn't help the fear and sense of hopelessness that came naturally to be faced with such a foreboding situation. He heard rather than saw the first Stalwolf lunge at him and to his luck his fist swung true landed and with a sickening crack knocked their numbers down to eleven. Link who had fallen behind barely made it to see Thian crush the wind pipe of the last Stalwolf who had tried to run away. Link blinked and stared silently.

Before long Thian noticed Link standing there and sighed "I guess you are here to get even for earlier today, well I won't fight back so do your worst." This loosened Link's tongue "That not why I'm here, I'm over that. I came after you because I heard Mido, Saria, and Fado talking and they said… "That" Mido said talking over Link as he Saria and Fado entered the clearing "Will be just about enough for today" Link shook his head "No Thian needs to hear this" Thian nodded "I do, but let's hear it tomorrow, right now I need to rest" his claim was proven as he tried to walk with them back home he suddenly collapsed. Worried he had been injured they rushed to his side only to find him dozing soundly. Link smiled and silently promised that he would be as strong as his brother someday.

Believe it or not, I still don't own Legend of Zelda

Whether you liked it and want to offer praise or hate it and want to tell me I suck, please review. Anonymous Reviews enabled.


	7. Subchapter 7

Subchapter 7

Thian was still asleep when the sudden meeting was called after Mido, Saria, and Fado had consulted the Deku Tree on all that had happened. Saria had asked Link along even though he wanted to stay with Thian. Link couldn't wait to tell him that they were brothers. Link paid almost no attention to the meeting instead he daydreamed of what it would be like. His fantasy was broken suddenly as Mido said "It's been decided for the safety of the village we must banish Thian from the forest and any interaction at all with him is forbidden."

Link stood and angrily demanded "What? Why?" Saria tried to pull him back down but he pulled his arm away and pointed it accusingly at the taken aback Mido "This is how you treat us, you lie to us our entire lives and when we discover the truth and have hurt feelings over it you Banish us" "Link please calm down" Saria pleaded and Link shook his head "No, I heard all of you talking and I'll die before I just sit here and allow you to take my brother away from me." There was a collected gasp amongst the Kokiri and Saria held her face in her hands. Mido did his best to keep calm "The matter is not up for discussion, it's a decision made by the Deku Tree himself you can't very well…" "To hell with the Deku tree and to hell with you" Link yelled suddenly and made to run from the meeting hall but was quickly detained.

The Kokiri were simply shocked that someone would ever damn the Great Deku tree. Mido just shook his head "Hold him until after Thian has been banished, The Great Deku Tree had ordered he remain here while Thian is sent away to live amongst humans and other races that dwell in Hyrule." Saria and Fado cried as Link was taken away and Mido led a group to go and rouse Thian and take him to the edge of the bridge. Thian woke up as he was suddenly hauled to his feet and being forced out the door. "What's going on" he said not protesting though he could have easily broke free. Mido spoke professionally as if he didn't even know Thian "By order of the Great Deku Tree you Thian are forever banished from the Kokiri forest and will have to live your life outside the forest wherever in Hyrule that you please." Thian though irritated that they were now forcing him out after they did their best to keep him from leaving just the day before was happy to hear it. He would be able to learn who he was, not to mention explore the world. As they reached the edge of the bridge they set him down and shoved him hard.

The group dispersed and all that remained were two guards surely placed there to bar Thian's entry should he try to get back in. Thian righted himself and smiled as he passed through the tunnel and into the bright mid day sunlight. He ran passing through the corridor-like rock formations around the entrance and came out and thrust his fist into the air giving a shout of triumph before the boundless horizon. Endless plains of green far as the eye could see. He had no idea where to start, until he caught eye of a large red roof building that was closer than anything else. Enjoying the sunlight just a moment longer before he took the first step of his journey, the building he had his sights on had a large sign Thian smiled and announced aloud "My first destination, Lon Lon ranch."

Yep, you guessed it, I don't own Legend of Zelda

Whether you liked it and want to offer praise or hate it and want to tell me I suck, please review. Anonymous Reviews enabled.


	8. Subchapter 8

Subchapter 8

Link had been taken to the Great Deku Tree and been forced to listen to justifications as to why he could not see his brother. Thian didn't even know that they were brothers. Link knew Thian would not come back; he would have to leave the forest and find him despite the Deku Tree's orders. He now sat on his bed in his tree house Mido had placed Kokiri on the balcony and at the bottom of the ladder to make sure he didn't sneak out, not to mention the guards at the entrance. Link sighed "I wonder if Thian is doing better than I am." Thian was laughing as he ran up the path towards Lon Lon Ranch. The gate was opened so he thought nothing of just walking in.

This would be his first time meeting someone who wasn't a Kokiri. There was an odd sound that Thian noticed came from a small white bird that ran about on the ground and didn't fly. He had never seen anything like it and he couldn't help but try to catch it. After running in circles for about 5 minutes he dove and managed to get his grip around the bird which persisted to make its odd noise louder and frantically. "Cucco Thief!" someone called loudly and Thian looked up confused. Two men, who had dropped buckets of what looked like sand, and a girl had come to investigate the ruckus. Thian dropped the Cucco as they called it "I'm not a thief I just haven't ever seen a Cucco" he pronounced it oddly the first time. One of the men laughed he was shorter than the other and much larger in the stomach "Never seen a Cucco, I suppose you haven't drank Moo Moo milk either" the second man frowned more at this but the girl only seemed fascinated. She suddenly turned to the larger man who laughed "Daddy I think he's one of those Fairy Boys from the forest" The man looked thoughtful on this "Well his clothes do look like Fairy clothes." The taller one shook his head "Those fairy folk can't live outside the forest, or so I've heard"

The girl didn't seem to pay attention to the men as she got closer to Thian. Leaning her face real close to his, he couldn't help but flush. The girl suddenly turned around smacking him in the face with her long red hair. She smiled at the two men "I say we let him stay and work off the offense of attempted theft of Cucco." Before the taller man could protest the larger one smiled and said "A fine idea we could always use an extra pair a hands around here." He walked up to Thian and gripped his hand and slapped him on the back hard "Names Talon owner of Lon Lon Ranch nice to meet you" The girl giggled "I'm Malon and this is.." The taller man had turned and stalked off and Talon shook his head "Pay him no mind, that's Ingo my younger brother he's a bit of a stick in the mud." Thian nodded "My names Thian" Talon nodded as Malon giggled "Good to have you Thian now let's get started on working off your debt"

Thian went wide eyed as he was drug off. The "work" as they called it didn't tax him in the least. First he had to move several large crates from a building with several large animals that produced a warm white beverage, to a cart. The crates Thian suspected were filled with bottles of the white beverage they called Lon Lon Milk. Talon spoke of the job like it would last him until lunch, and had fallen asleep almost instantly after telling him so. Thian finished and woke him, Talon startled checking the son it had only been about ten minutes and the cart was loaded. "Well I guess you get to go help Ingo with collecting to Cuccos" Thian nodded as Talon went back to sleep. Ingo was going at a very slow rate stopping to complain after every Cucco he managed to catch. Ingo glared at the news that Thian had finished and had been sent to help him. "I don't need help from some Fairy boy who most likely hasn't worked a day in his life." Ingo went back to trying to catch the Cuccos Thian couldn't help but laugh at Ingo's awkwardness at trying to catch them.

When Ingo dove for one and ended up empty handed covered in dirt Thian's laughter sent him over the edge. "Fine you think you can do it so much better than me, Do it yourself" Ingo grumbled and stalked off. Thian shrugged and in half the time it must have taken Ingo to catch the three he had caught Thian had all twenty Cuccos in their pen. When he finished he smiled broadly and thought to himself "Man if Link were here he..." Thian's pride at finishing the jobs that should have taken half a day in a short time didn't hold out through this thought. He just realized he would never see Link again. His best friend, he shook his head. Saria said it would be sad to lose a friend but not this said he felt like a part of him was missing. A sudden giggle caused him to quickly wipe his eyes in case any tears had formed and turned to see Malon who came to his side. "Are you homesick Fairy Boy?" Thian shook his head "I don't miss the forest just someone I left there, and my name is Thian." Malon giggled "So you miss your girlfriend Thian?" Thian flushed at this "No, His name is Link and he was my friend."

Thian looked off and added more quietly "My best friend." Malon nodded her smile never fading "It's alright, if he's as good a friend as you say he is, he will come find you" Thian had a reply for this but he quickly forgot it as Malon leaned in and pecked his cheek quickly and then ran off. Thian stood there at a loss for words, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Talon slapped his back "You are something else Thian. Lunch is still a good two hours away and you got the morning chores done. Keep it up and I might just have to let you stay" Talon laughed heartily at this and walked off to find a shady spot to fall back to sleep. Thian smiled, the people he had met so far were very kind hearted well, with the exception of Ingo. Thian nodded and thought out loud. "Link would love it here."

Knock Knock, Who's there, I don't own, I don't own who? Legend of Zelda.

Whether you liked it and want to offer praise or hate it and want to tell me I suck, please review. Anonymous Reviews enabled.


	9. Subchapter 9

Subchapter 9

Night had fallen over the forest three days after Thian had been banished. Link had managed out of his house and almost halfway towards the entrance and no one the wiser. Link had misled the guards and the rest of the Village that he was content with his fate of never seeing his brother again. Resulting in less guards, less watches and bigger openings for Link to escape and he was using the biggest one. It was the middle of the night, and the one guard at the entrance was asleep. Link stealthily crept by the guard and made it onto the bridge. Link was sure he was home free until he reached the fourth plank which creaked loudly under his weight the guard sat up and looked directly at Link confused for a moment. Link took this pause to sprint towards the tunnel leading to Hyrule field. The guard took off after him only to come to a complete stop as Link passed into the tunnel the guard cursed and kicked at the plank he stood on. Link slowed his gape slightly but kept on running. He had borrowed the Kokiri sword and purchased a Deku Shield for Saria had warned him of the dangers of Hyrule.

Finally coming to a stop Link had lost himself looking up into the sky. He never got to see the star lit sky like this. In the forest the sky was blocked out by several layers of branches and leaves. Link didn't get to enjoy the sight long. He was soon joined by Stalfos, similar to a Stalwolf only a Stalfos is the lost soul of a person and a Stalwolf is the lost soul of an animal. They came at him in groups of three, and were easily defeated, but their deadliness was in their numbers. In how after you slew the last of any group a whole new group would appear. It wasn't long before Link grew weary and his sword began striking with less force and accuracy. Link eventually saw the hopelessness of the situation and decided to run. Sheathing his sword he ran through the darkness. The moon and stars provided some light but not enough for Link to see the river in time. He fell in and was quickly over taken by the current. When he surfaced gasping for air he was passing under a bridge of some sort. He kicked and paddled his way to the bank and lamented his wet clothes and boots.

Much to his annoyance another set of Stalfos rose from the ground and Link had to run again. He spotted a stair case carve out of the land itself, he climbed it and followed a sign that pointed him towards "Kakariko Village." Link ran up a second set of stairs commenting aloud "Anywhere is better than here." He was quickly met by a tall man, dressed in metal, who grabbed link by the back of his tunic and hauled him through the gates and shut them. Setting him down the guard laughed slightly "Whew that was a close one lad. What in Nayru's name are you doing out so late, alone at that." Link explained most of the story to the guard who nodded "So you're looking for your brother then. He has silver hair green eyes and pointed ears." The guard nodded "I'll keep an eye out for him son but you have to stay here until morning" Link nodded he did feel tired.

The guard led him through the village and to a house that had a pin filled with the oddest white birds Link had ever seen. They could not fly that much was sure otherwise a pin could never hold them. The guard knocked on the door and a woman with red hair answered rubbing her eye sleepily. The guard explained to her that this boy needed a place to stay for the night and she agreed warmly and let Link in. She got him a change of clothes and introduced herself as Marin. She told him all about her Cucco allergy and how she would always lose her Cuccos, which were the small white birds she had pinned. Link told her his story of how he was looking for his brother and his banishment from the forest and she listened with interest. "Though, I am sorry you lost your brother the adventure sounds so exciting" After this they said their goodnights and she lied down. Link lay awake, thinking of Thian a long time before finally falling asleep.

I'm running out of corny ways to say I don't own Legend of Zelda

Whether you liked it and want to offer praise or hate it and want to tell me I suck, please review. Anonymous Reviews enabled.


	10. Subchapter 10

Subchapter 10

"Good Morning Thian!" Malon yelled loudly as she poked her head into the Cucco house where Talon had made up a pallet for Thian to sleep on. Malon's unexpected wake up call nearly gave Thian a heart attack as he sat upright panting. Malon giggled and tossed him a set of clothes. "Go and wash up now, breakfast will be ready soon then it's back to work." Thian nodded sleepily and grabbed the clothes heading off towards the Swimming Hole as they called it. Talon was on his way back from it with a clean set of clothes on. Talon waved Thian good morning and gave him a slap on the back that meant to be encouraging rather than painful. Slightly more alert now with his back on fire with pain in the shape of Talon's hand, he stripped down and dove in. After he dried himself off and put on his new set of clothes that certainly gave him the look of a ranch hand; he took in the sight of Lon Lon Ranch at Day break. Lon Lon Ranch consisted of the Barn where the Moo Moos were kept, The Cucco house where Thian slept and where the Cuccos were kept, the house where Malon Talon and Ingo slept and where meals were held, the ring that Epona, Malon's horse, stayed inside and ran around, and a stone tower where the supplies and tools were kept.

The swimming hole was next to the tower and all this was held in by a large wall. Thian said Good Morning to Epona who had taken to him nicely but wouldn't let him ride. She whinnied sleepily; it was an early rise for her to. Breakfast took Thian by surprise, in the forest he had been used to berries and oatmeal that had to be cooked over night. Malon explained to him that what he saw on his plate was "Fried Cucco eggs, Toast and Bacon", and the water he was given was scalding hot, black, and very bitter. Talon laughed at Thian's reaction and explained it was some sort of potion that was supposed to give you energy. All it gave Thian was a stomach ache and a very sore tongue.

The Day's chores were the same as yesterday's, feed the Cuccos, round them up in their pin, move the Lon Lon milk crates onto the same cart which once filled it would be taken to Castle Town and Hyrule Castle. Thian sat the last box on the cart and wiped his forehead and stretched smiling at Talon "So what do you think boss" Talon laughed at this "I think I couldn't ask for a better hand." Talon placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly as they laughed. Talon suddenly sighed "Well your debts been paid, we'll wash your fairy clothes and I'll guess you will be gone in the morning." Thian blinked and felt a little crest fallen himself, he had forgotten all about his journey. His great mission to learn more about who he was, Talon noticed Thian's dismay and smiled slightly "How's about we keep you for one more day. Tomorrow Malon and I are taking the Milk shipment to Castle Town, you could come with." Thian brightened at this and held out his hand "It's a deal Boss" Talon laughed as they shook, when he had gone Thian stood there deep in thought. He could not let himself get side tracked again. His identity, his family, his family's history, these were all things he needed to know. He was young, and he knew nothing of the world outside the forest, but, Thian balled his hands into fists, fate was on his side.

"You're awful quiet Thian", Thian jumped and turned it was Malon "Oh, hey Malon how are you?" She smiled "I'm just fine" she looked off with a disappointed expression and added softly "So, after tomorrow you're leaving us for good." Thian was taken aback by her reaction to this fact but regained himself and spoke sincerely "Malon this is something I have got to do. I have to know more about myself. It's not something I can just forget about." She nodded and looked like she might cry. Thian added "But it isn't for forever. I..." Malon embraced him and Thian did not have time to hold her as well she stepped back smiling as she wiped away a tear "The goodbyes can be saved for tomorrow" she made to walk off and Thian added quietly "It won't be goodbye" Malon stopped and turned to look at him as he continued "Goodbye means we won't ever see each other again. So tomorrow we can say "See you again someday", because I will come back Malon" He held her now and whispered "Wait for me". With that they parted, nothing further could be said on the subject today.

Thian had the whole day ahead of him and wasn't sure how to spend it. When he voiced his dilemma to Talon, who had been sleeping in the shade, he replied "Why don't you make a wooden sword and go on an adventure like kids your age do" without waiting for a response Talon yawned and was back asleep. Thian blinked thinking on this, he was mature for his age but no amount of maturity could change the fact that he was a kid.

Half an hour later Thian was satisfied with his work. After three splinters, which his body worked out in about a minute, an even more irritated Ingo, the wood Thian borrowed was meant to prop up to legs of his bed so he wouldn't roll out of it anymore, and a little hard work and creativity Thian had a wooden sword he could be proud of. It wasn't sharp, but it was quite splintery. Thian ran about giving imaginary Stalwolves and Stalfoses what for, unaware of Malon who was barely containing herself as she watched. She snickered "Having fun Thian" Thian spun around blushing brightly "Uh… yeah," Malon laughed "Well if you want to be a strong warrior don't you need a princess to save?" Her hint was obvious and Thian smiled "You want to play Malon" she nodded and before they knew it Thian was battling horrible monsters to save princess Malon. In the climatic scene where Thian had narrowly escaped death at the hands of a Giant Deku scrub and Thian had finally saved Princess Malon Talon laughed hardily "That'a'boy now bring her back to Lon Lon castle so King Talon can knight you."

They all laughed and sighed the sun was setting and this would be their last night together on Lon Lon Ranch. Tomorrow they would deliver the Milk Crates to Hyrule castle and from there his journey truly began. At dinner everyone was quiet and sad at Thian's leaving tomorrow all except Ingo who ate with a quiet jubilant manner. Thian sighed as he lay in his cot staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to leave Lon Lon Ranch but he knew in his heart he had to. Thian had begun to realize that he missed Link more than he wanted to know who he was, but they would never let him back into Kokiri forest and was it worth sneaking in. He promised himself as he drifted to sleep that one day; he would go see Link, under the excuse that he was delivering the knowledge of their people.

Somone owns Legend of Zelda, but it's not me.

Whether you liked it and want to offer praise or hate it and want to tell me I suck, please review. Anonymous Reviews enabled.


	11. Subchapter 11

Subchapter 11

Thian felt horribly sick to his stomach as he was smothered in a hug from Ingo, who obviously didn't bathe, more for his own excitement than Thian's. Ingo made it out that he had thoroughly enjoyed his stay and wished him the best of luck on his journey however long it may take. Thian took a seat in the cart amongst the milk crates while Malon and Talon rode up front. The cart was drawn by Epona, who whinnied happily to be able to go past the confining walls of Lon Lon Ranch. "How soon will we get there" Thian called over the hoof beats and the whine of the wheels on the cart. Talon called back "Before nightfall for sure, we cannot afford to run into Stalfoses" Thian nodded and gripped the hilt of his wooden sword that Talon had sanded down for him to avoid anymore splinters. The ride drew on and Thian could not help but be bored, though he could have made a better pace if he had gone it alone he didn't know where Castle Town was and he wouldn't get this last day with Talon and Malon.

Malon had been quiet the entire trip and remained so when they stopped to water Epona and so they could also get a drink. Thian wished she would smile like she always had back at Lon Lon Ranch. He hated that he was causing her so much grief in leaving. Thian suddenly smiled and reached into the pack she had given him and tapped Malon on the shoulder. She turned sadly then noticed the white linen blanket Thian was holding out to her. Malon took it and felt the smooth silk like texture then she looked at Thian curiously "What is this?" Thian smiled "It's my baby blanket; I want you to keep it so if you ever miss me so much you feel you can't bear it. You will always have this."

Malon smiled even though tears were streaming down her cheeks. She nodded before wiping her eyes "I will treasure it always" They hugged and just sat there holding each other for a while until Talon called over from the cart "Alright Love Birds it's time to get'a'going unless you fancy a moonlit stroll with some Stalfoses" they laughed and ran over to the cart sitting in their places as Talon whipped the reins "Hya Epona" and they were off again. Malon's demeanor had completely changed. Before she looked like she had come from a funeral, now she was beaming and stole a glance at Thian every so often. Thian flushed every time he caught her. He would come back to Lon Lon Ranch someday, he promised himself that at the end of his journey he would tell Link the stories of his travels then go back to Lon Lon Ranch to live out his life with Talon and Malon.

"Hey watch it you hooligan" an angry voice cursed from over the noise of the crowd. Link pressed on trying not to bump into anyone else. Castle Town was a Rat Race why Anju suggested he come here was a mystery. Though there were so great many people that if he made his search for his brother known one of these people were bound to see him and tell Thian that he was looking for him. Link made his way to a fountain which he climbed on top of and called out loudly "Hey!" the crowd got quiet and gave Link their attention. Link continued "I'm looking for my brother he's been missing 3 days now." The crowd mumbled amongst themselves at this. Link pulled out a stack of papers that Anju helped him with and began handing them out "These are descriptions of his appearance, the name he answers to, and what to do should you see him" When they were all passed out Link got down and began putting up some of the papers on buildings after consenting their owners.

The papers read, Missing, a ten year old boy, pointed ears, most likely to be seen in Kokiri clothes. He has silver hair and green eyes, and answers to Thian. If you spot him and confirm his identity please tell him that "Link is looking for you, and he is currently staying in Kakariko village" Link was taking a breather when Anju ran up. After she caught her breath she smiled "All done, if your brother comes to Castle Town he's bound to read one of these signs, or be seen and informed by somebody" Link nodded "Now all we have to do is wait back home" with that they left Castle Town and it's noisy crowds behind and headed back to Kakariko village on foot.

Thian had fallen asleep in the back of the cart and though they had already arrived at the draw bridge to Castle Town. Talon shook his head as Malon made to wake Thian up. Talon pulled Epona to a stop as this was their first delivery. Several residents bought their milk right off the cart. Someone was too rough with grabbing their crate off the cart and knocked Thian into the street. Thian stood up groggily as he had already fallen off the cart three times on the way here and just made his way over to the first cart he saw and climbed in the back. Talon collected the Rupees the residents owed him and took his seat in the cart. Malon who had been helping with the Rupee collection tapped his shoulder "Dad?" Talon turned "Yes, Malon?" Malon pointed into the cart "Where's Thian?" Talon stood and looked in the back empty save for the 3 crates of milk meant for Hyrule Castle.

Thian dozed silently in a cart filled with straw and several glass bottles driven by an old man who had a somewhat crazy look about him. He rode quietly out of Castle town and headed east. Crossing a bridge and following the river he came to a gate which he unlocked and continued. The area was walled in by high cliff walls and had a rushing river coursing through it back towards Castle Town. The old man rode his cart through at a steady pace and eventually came to an open area with a waterfall. The man parked the cart on a ledge just in front of the waterfall and whistled. A tall slender humanoid fish creature with eyes solid blue with no pupil appeared as the waterfall parted. The old man laughed slightly "Gots all them potion you were wanting" the creature nodded as the contents of the old man's cart along with Thian were dumped into a buggy the creature brought with him. The old man took his payment and left as the waterfall closed up and the creature pulled his buggy into the tunnel in the cliff face.

If by now you still do not understand that I don't own Legend of Zelda, you probably haven't reviewed either.

Whether you liked it and want to offer praise or hate it and want to tell me I suck, please review. Anonymous Reviews enabled.


	12. Subchapter 12

Subchapter 12

Link knocked over two chairs as he scrambled to the door to answer the knock. He had been waiting endlessly for someone to answer the notices that he and Anju put up. Link opened the door to find a rather depressed looking man, covered in dust from riding a cart all day. Link blinked as the man handed him the notice they handed out and spoke sadly "I know Thian, he stayed two nights on my ranch, Lon Lon ranch, helping with the chores, he's your brother" Link nodded excitement getting the better of him "Yes, and I can't thank you enough…"

Link paused not sure how to address the man before he cut in "Talon, the name's Talon and don't go thanking me yet." Link blinked at this as Talon continued "See two days ago we caught him with one of our Cuccos. We thought he made to make off with it, but it turned out he was one of those fairy folk like you and hadn't seen a Cucco before. He stayed and helped with chores and my daughter Malon and I took a liking to him. He said he had something very important to do. Some sort of mission or something so we gave him a lift to Castle Town, because we were already making a milk delivery there. Well one minute he's snoring in the back of our cart the next he's gone. We searched and called his name until we were blue in the face but we never found him." Link looked crestfallen and Talon shared his expression as he finished "I'm sorry I couldn't have been anymore help. I thought maybe you might know why he left in the first place and might get a clue if I told you where he was last." Link nodded "I really appreciate all that you have told me Mr. Talon. I am very grateful and I'm sure Thian didn't mean to leave without saying goodbye" Talon nodded and before he turned to go he said "No hard feelings, I know I will see him again, and you will to lad make no mistake" Link smiled as he watched Talon go, before shutting the door.

Even though it was vague at best, the information Talon gave him was a start. Thian was obviously not just going to walk into Kakriko Village, knock on the door and say "You found me!" Link knew he had to go after him. He gathered his things, strapped on Deku shield and Kokiri sword. Anju smiled warmly when she heard he was off to find Thian "Good luck Link. Go and find your brother, and have fun on the journey in between." Link nodded and closed the door behind him. The sun had barely risen over the horizon when Link made it back onto Hyrule Field. Link wasn't sure where to start as he addressed the map of Hyrule Anju gave him. South of here along the River led to a place called Zora's Domain. Link dismissed it as a possibility, what could Thian learn of the Hylians from the Zora? No, Link believed that the most likely place to start would be Hyrule castle. The royal crest matched the emblem on the blankets that Thian and Link were found in. It was the most obvious place to start, and would make sense as to why Thian had to sneak off. Access to Hyrule Castle was restricted to the residents of Castle Town, and most likely Thian had snuck off and onto the grounds of the castle, and was either welcomed warmly for being Hylian, or was waiting to be rescued from the Castle Dungeons. Either fate made Link's decision clear. He had to go to Hyrule Castle.

Castle town was as bustling and noisy as usual, which made Link's dash onto the path up to Hyrule Castle all the less noticeable. He was met by a large gate built within stonewalls in the pass, which was manned by a single tall guard carrying a spear. The guard quickly dismissed Link's "Sob Story" as he called it and told him to leave. On his way beck he discovered many stubborn vines growing up the side of the cliff face. Link tested their strength and found he they could easily hold his weight. Minutes later Link was making his way past the gate avoiding two more guards placed to watch the top of the gate which doubled as a bridge across the pass. Past the gate the number of guards increased significantly. With much doubling back and at least four close calls, Link managed to jump into the moat to avoid the last two guards and make his way to the side of the castle where he found three large crates with the words Lon Lon Ranch printed on the side.

Link smiled at this silent surety that he was on the right track. The crates were piled outside of a building, the door to which was locked. Link's drive lessened slightly as his situation grew more and more hopeless. He had all but given up when he noticed that the water pouring into the moat came from a hole in the side wall of the castle. It was just barely beyond his reach when he jumped for it and landed in the moat. A second try proved more successful when he moved one of the milk crates to the edge and jumped from it. Pulling himself up he got on his stomach and proceeded to crawl through the opening and into the castle.

End Chapter 1

I do not own Legend of Zelda stop reminding me

It would be greatly appreciated if you would review. Anonymous Reviews enabled.


	13. Chapter 2 Subchapter 1

Chapter 2 Royal Companions

Subchapter 1

"Wait up Zelda" Link called doubling over to pant his breath back and continue after her. Zelda the young princess of Hyrule Castle who Link had met in his search for Thian inside the castle, peeked her head around a corner her hair let down and absent of the head dress she wore "You're so slow" she giggled "It's no wonder you haven't found your brother he's probably been outrunning you this whole time" Link stood straight and took off at a dead sprint after her growling "You'll pay for that" Zelda laughed and ran calling back "If you ever catch me." The two ran all over the castle and then into the garden where they had met.

Zelda plopped down and caught her breath and smiled as Link barely made it over to her and did the same. They sat in silence for a while; Link sighed and wondered if he would ever find Thian. Link was so sure that Thian would have come to Hyrule Castle to learn about their people, the Hylians. Link himself had learned a lot of their people from numerous books, and from what Zelda knew off the top of her head. Zelda broke the silence speaking calmly "Where do you think he has gone? Surely if he wanted to learn about the Hylians the best place would be here. Could he be lost, or maybe he has found a place where he's happy and has forgotten his mission?" Link shook his head "If anything I think he may be learning what he can from Hyrule itself, it is said this whole land was once completely inhabited by Hylians until the Humans, Goron, Kokiri, and Zora came about, and each of the cultures has a touch of Hylian influence."

Link had read this in a large tome titled The History of Hyrule the Unabridged version. Zelda nodded thoughtfully "Then he is surely either on Death Mountain with the Goron or in Zora's Domain" Link stood at this he couldn't believe he hadn't made the assumption "I must be off Zelda" Zelda nodded and stood "Yes you must, but stay one more night before you run off without thinking." Link needed some persuading but eventually he agreed to stay one more night. Until then, they had the rest of the day to spend together. Link had been staying in Hyrule Castle for somewhere close to a month. Learning and hoping Thian would be venturing in any day now. King Hyrule had dubbed him the "Royal Playmate" and had become Zelda's best friend. Always adventuring, getting into loads of mischief, they had become the topic of most of the gossip amongst the council members, guards and servants.

It had gone so far that Link was beginning to be referred to as Prince Link the boy betrothed to Princess Zelda. Link of course had no idea what any of them were talking about and dismissed it as quickly as he had come upon it. They decided on just resting in the garden, lying amongst flowers of several different colors. Link breathed a relaxed sigh, and smiled up at the bright blue sky. He wondered if Thian was enjoying Hyrule as much as he was. Link had come to love it at Hyrule Castle, and found he rarely missed the forest. When the sense of homesickness came it was always Saria that he missed, Saria and Thian. Link sat up and sighed this time it sounded depressed rather than relaxed. Link missed Saria and Thian both very dearly but they were in two different places, Saria in the forest and Link didn't even know where Thian was. Zelda picked up on his distress and took his hand in hers. Link looked up to Zelda's smiling face "When you find Thian, make sure to bring him to meet me." Link nodded "I will Zelda, I promise" with that the mood was cleared and the rest of Link's last day went on smoothly.

As link prepared for bed in the guest room one last time, Link could not decide whether to travel to Death Mountain in search of Thian or Zora's Domain first. Zelda had given him a letter of permission to enter both places without resistance. Link picked up a coin that Zelda had given him. It was one of many trinkets to be found in the gift shops of Castle Town. A coin with the Royal Crest Zelda called the Triforce on one side and the other showed three tightly balled fists each wit ha different piece of the Triforce on them. Zelda explained that the three pieces were Courage, Wisdom, and Power; also that any of the three in the hands of mortal could be used for a greater good, or for evil. As Link clutched it in his hands he recalled a game Zelda had taught him, one where you made wagers on which side the coin would land on if flipped. Link looked up and prayed "Goddesses please guide me to Thian" he then spoke out loud "If it lands on the Triforce Zora's Domain, if on the Triforce pieces, Death Mountain" Link flipped the coin and watched it fly up into the air and the out the window in his room. Link sat there in silence for a while and it was only broken when the sound of the coin landing on one of the pathways throughout the castle. Link sighed "Death Mountain is closer" he said brightening somewhat and went to bed.

Outside two guards were walking down a pathway. One suddenly ran forward and knelt coming back up with a coin "Hey look it's one of those novelty coins you can get at the shops in town." The other gave a short laugh "What do you suppose it's doing down here" the guard holding the coin shrugged "Beats me, but it landed on the Triforce."

I do not own Legend of Zelda

And Please Review, Anonymous Review Enabled


	14. Chpt 2 Subchapter 2

Chapter 2  
Subchapter 2

"You swim like a rock Thian", Princess Ruto called from the shore as Thian was desperately trying to swim against the current as she had. Thian grew irritated as she began to laugh and dove into the water placing his feet firmly on the river bottom and pushed up with all his might. Ruto's giggles were silenced as Thian exploded from the river. Great walls of water sent in every direction as Thian rocketed upward, and then came down landing next to Ruto. Thian smiled triumphantly but Ruto shook her head "It doesn't count" "What?!" Thian demanded "How does that not count I made it to you" Ruto nodded "That's true you made it to me but you only swam half the distance, the other half you improvised, if you are ever going to be as great a swimmer as the other Zora you have to make it on swimming alone." Thian looked like he might get mad but he sighed and shook some of the lingering drops of water from his hair.

"Ruto" Thian said calmly "I am not a Zora, and all the other people in Hyrule are not different races of Zora. I am a Hylian, and from what I've read from the Royal Library the Hylians were not known for their swimming as the Zora are." Ruto dismissed this bit of information by rolling her eyes "Do you believe everything you read? I mean the same tomes you speak of claim there is a creature that eats rocks." Thian was losing his patience "They are called Goron and they live on Death Mountain." Ruto shook her head and spoke condescendingly "Ridiculous a Zora could never live in such a place." Thian gave up, there was no winning an argument with someone who refused to listen to, or use for that matter, logic.

"Where are you going" she asked her voice sounding much different than before as Thian began to walk away he paused and stated calmly "I am going to dry off" Ruto ran over and hugged his arm and looked at him sadly "But you said you'd play with me" Thian looked at her "You call this playing" Ruto nodded "You are saving the princess remember" Thian raised an eyebrow "I'm no expert but how often does a hero have to swim up a current to save a princess" Ruto laughed at him "Are you serious, it's the most popular Zora fairy tale." Thian blinked and sighed as she told him the entire story though he had asked her not to. "Not long after the world was created by the three Goddesses, an evil kidnapped the first Princess of the Zora. Her lover an ordinary Zora with humble roots risks all to save her by swimming up the mightiest river in all of Hyrule and up the waterfall that was its source." Thian blinked expectantly "Is that it?" Ruto nodded "That's the end"

Thian's jaw dropped "That's it?! No final battle between good and evil? He doesn't even save the princess and take her back? What kind of fairy tale is that?" Ruto glared at him "All that one should assume if the Hero could go through so much just for love then surely he could vanquish any evil." Thian was getting a headache and couldn't take anymore. "Well, let's break for today." Ruto pouted "But why?" Thian sighed "I'm tired and there is so much more I must read before I can allow myself to move on to Death Mountain." Ruto turned quickly "Fine, read your dusty old books see if I care." Thian shook his head as he made his way to the Royal Library. Ruto was nothing like any of the other girls he knew. Saria and Fado were kind, sweet, and nurturing. Malon had been funny, caring, and always knew how to make him smile. Ruto however, was Selfish, Self important, and just plain spoiled. Thian sighed just now realizing how much he missed Malon. Thian didn't get to tell her that they would see each other again some day. He noted that he would have to stop by Lon Lon Ranch before he went to Death Mountain.


End file.
